dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
The StretchSkeleton Cheat Accessories Kit
The StretchSkeleton Cheat Accessories Kit is a set of external applications that assists users of The Sims 2 with using the stretchSkeleton cheat in-game to produce semi-realistic height differences between two or more characters. History Garnering well over 5,000 downloads on Mod The Sims in less than a year, the StretchSkeleton Calculators and Animation Advisory were easily the most popular items from Dozerfleet Labs ever to feature on there. The purpose of the mods was simple: With the StretchSkeleton Calculators, one could have easily found out what cheat code to enter for a Sim aged Toddler through Elder to simulate almost any height should be. With the Animation Advisory, one could have determined which heights were safe for depicting romantic interactions - without causing significant animation problems. Once figures were generated with a calculator, one could simply type said number after "stretchSkeleton" in the game's cheat console window to yield a character at that real-world height simulation. Boddlers, being treated geometry and not AI, would have used whatever age they looked rather than behaved. However, players would have taken measures not to have any boddlers infesting their games. Lexx's tutorial at Mod The Sims to set custom heights semi-permanently with SimPE could also have been capitalized on. Wolfgeek's formula was used initially as the base for creating equations. Discontinuation of original set It was decided in 2014 that it was no longer worth the trouble to continue maintaining a download center for the original calculators. They were taken down in 2012, and it was decided in January of 2014 they would not resume. On Mod The Sims, the Dozerfleet founder was honored for the creation of this set by being given a "Mad Scientist" badge on his user profile for creating a "modding tool." The specification of "modding tool" came in spite the fact that the programs did not directly alter any game files. Web ports From November 1st-4th of 2014, the calculators were ported to HTML5 widgets and re-uploaded. The Animation Advisory was replaced with a new widget serving a similar function: the "Love Photo Doctor." The re-issues were approved for upload to Mod The Sims on November 8th of 2014, garnering over 60 downloads within hours. A patch was released soon after for some of the mods' Webkit gradient issues. Program file details The original StretchSkeleton All-in-One Calculator was a BAS file that required QBASIC to operate, as was the Animation Advisory tool. The Visual Basic calculators were self-contained EXE files concerned only with their own internal variables, and did not interfere with the structures of any external files. There was one for metric lengths and another for English/Imperial lengths. An installer file detected if you had a supported version of Windows and would download and install the .NET Framework v2.0 if needed, so that you could run the Visual Basic Calculators automatically. The web ports are in HTML5/CSS3/Javascript, and should work reasonably well on any modern browser. Users of Safari and Chrome are encouraged to add a webkit fork to the CSS if they are having trouble with the background gradients showing up properly. See also * DzMD * Dozerfleet Labs * ''The Sims 2'' Gallon Converter External links * StretchSkeleton Cheat Accessories Kit at DzMD * StretchSkeleton Cheat Accessories Kit at Mod The Sims Category: DzMD